TV in Black & White
by Fire-Dez
Summary: Han pasado muchos años y no sólo su físico ha cambiado, sus sentimientos también crecieron. SharlaxMenoli -Sharnoli(?)- Don't kill me :(


**Disclaimer: Mujin Wakusei Survive/Planet Survival ni la canción en que está basada me pertenece, todo es propiedad de sus respectivos autores y empresas.**

Aclarado esto, también me gustaría decir que si, la pareja es rara, si, estoy mal de la cabeza y sí, amo a Lana Del Rey(?) Ok no, pero si estoy enterada de que esta pareja no tiene sentido, pero aún así se me vino a la mente, decidí escribir esto y pues ahora me gustan, por otro lado si a ti no te gusta el yuri/femslash o las cosas raras no pases de la línea... Si lo hiciste eres un rebelde y me agradas pero ya no es asunto mío z(º-º)/

* * *

 **T.V in black and white**

 _If you get lonely, think of me only,  
Prison isn't going to, Keep me from you.  
Remember Coney Island and how we,  
went into the water till the waves turned blue._

Apenas le abrieron la puerta la sirvienta la recibió con una sonrisa, dejando en claro que estaba feliz de verla y, sin decir más, la dejo entrar y le señaló una de las habitaciones de aquella casa que tan bien conocía. Correspondió el gesto de la mujer y siguió las indicaciones dadas, contemplando los adornos dispuestos en el trayecto. Nunca dejaba de sorprenderle el buen gusto de su dueña. En esas estaba cuando percibió un aroma a lavanda emanando por la puerta semiabierta frente a ella y se acercó un poco más en silencio, divisando a su anfitriona hablando a un tele-comunicador. Sonrió y se recargó en el marco unos segundos para observarla.

-¡Finalmente la terminé, la gran obra de nuestra aventura! Tienes que leerla, es una gran historia –exclamó Sharla mientras sostenía un disquete frente a ella. La chica sonrió para sí misma satisfecha y entonces cortó la comunicación, lista para enviar su mensaje.

 _Nobody does have to know, that our love's alive,  
Keep it on the low, if you want to hide,  
Got the same address, if you want to ride,  
on Greenwich avenue, whishing and thinking of you._

-¿Un correo para Luna? –preguntó entonces la joven de cabello azul, inclinada hacia delante con su cabeza muy cerca de la castaña.

-¡M-Menoli! –gritó con sorpresa la menor, apartándose con un sonrojo ante su cercanía -¿En qué momento llegaste?- preguntó cada vez más confundida.

-Gerda me dejó pasar hace un par de minutos –respondió con una sonrisa al ver la cara de su amiga- ¿Acaso interrumpo algo?

-N-no, en absoluto –dijo nerviosa- Es solo que no te sentí llegar.

-Perdona, te veías bastante ocupada con eso así que no quise distraerte –exclamó la más alta recargando su espalda en el mueble tras ella, sin dejar de mirarla con una sonrisa. Sharla correspondió su gesto y se giró hacia el computador, tecleando un par de cosas rápidamente con una atenta mirada siguiendo sus movimientos.

Terminó de enviar su mensaje, se levantó por fin de su silla y echó los brazos al cuello de Menoli, abrazándola con fuerza.

 _Living without you is like TV in black and white,  
You turned me on and, brought color into my life,  
When I'm around you, suddenly I realize,  
That I was blind before, I saw the world with your eyes._

-Hola –murmuró cerca de su oído y se estiro un poco más, dejando su rostro sobre el cuello de la otra joven.

-H-hola… -contestó la chica sonrojándose cada vez más al sentir su cuerpo estrechándose con el suyo, en un impulso, llevó sus manos a la delicada cintura frente a ella, en un intento por mantener el equilibrio- S-Sharla… ¿q-qué haces?

-Nada, es solo que no te saludé apropiadamente –explicó alejándose un poco de ella. El ver la expresión que tenía su amiga en la cara hizo que tuviera que reprimir una risita. Ese gesto no paso desapercibido por la otra, que de inmediato se dio cuenta de que aquel acto había sido una venganza.

La castaña retrocedió un par de pasos para separarse completamente de ella y la miro ladeando un poco su rostro, esperando a que la más alta hablara.

 _If you get lonely, think of this only,  
Heaven hasn't forgotten about you,  
Though you can't hold me pick up and phone me,  
Use your one phone call on your ex-girl boo._

-Así que decidiste contárselo –retomó Menoli la conversación anterior, mientras se incorporaba –Tengo entendido que volverá en un mes, para ese entonces tu libro estará publicado y podrás autografiárselo.

-Esa es la idea –confesó con una risa- Aunque estoy más entusiasmada por verla de nuevo –dijo esto último agachando un poco la cabeza, comenzando a recordar a su mejor amiga.

-Será bueno ver a Luna después de tanto tiempo –compartió la chica de pelo azul observando una foto en la repisa. Los sobrevivientes se encontraban juntos en una fiesta, felices de estar sanos y salvos.

-Supongo que no viniste aquí a sentirte nostálgica, ¿o si? –cuestionó la castaña viendo a la otra sumergida en sus pensamientos- Vamos, dejé la tetera en la terraza, aún faltan unas horas para el atardecer.

 _I won't tell a single soul, how you spend your nights,  
In that single cell, holding your pillow tight,  
If you really are afraid then you ought to know,  
That you're the one I want, the one I want, forevermore._

Sin dejar paso a otra conversación, la menor de las dos jóvenes la tomó de la mano, guiándola tranquilamente por las escaleras hasta el último piso de la casa donde, efectivamente, les esperaba una taza de té servida por la misma Gerda, quien les indicaba con una de sus manos la elegante mesa de jardín, rodeada por flores de mil colores.

Ambas chicas le agradecieron por sus atenciones y la mujer las dejó solas.

-Entonces, ¿me dirás que te trae por aquí o te limitarás a beber de tu té? –preguntó la castaña con una expresión divertida mientras veía a su amiga llevar la bebida a sus labios, perdiendo su mirada en la vista.

-¿Tienes algún problema con eso? –respondió la otra devolviéndole una sonrisa juguetona.

-En absoluto, podría mirarte hacer eso todo el día si pudiera –dijo mientras la observaba con detenimiento, descansando su mentón en su mano izquierda.

 _Living without you is like TV in black and white,  
You turned me on and, brought color into my life,  
When I'm around you, suddenly I realize,  
That I was blind before, I saw the world with your eyes._

Menoli abrió los ojos sonrojada, ocultado su boca tras la taza, intentando asimilar sus palabras; para cuando su compañera se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho, rió suavemente, su rostro tornándose rojo y su mirada prestando total atención a las ondas que se formaban en su té a causa del viento.

-Ya sabes, me gustaría tenerte más seguido por aquí, no… mirándote, claro… pero…

-Entiendo… creo –la detuvo la de cabello azul, viendo el lío en el que ella misma se había metido. Rió sonoramente e imitó la acción de su anfitriona de prestar una aparente atención al líquido caliente en su taza.

-Es sólo que… últimamente haz tenido varios conciertos y casi no te pasas por aquí. No me malinterpretes, estoy más feliz que nadie por tu éxito, sé que el violín es tu pasión y que también la empresa de tu padre te mantiene ocupada pero…

-Sharla, entiendo –la interrumpió Menoli, tomando su mano sobre la mesa- De hecho, llevo bastante tiempo entendiéndolo.

 _I know you get scared sometimes boy,  
Nothing to be feared when you're in my heart,  
Troubles come in threes but in your case,  
They came in millions and trillions but that's alright._

La chica de lentes la miró con confusión, mientras la otra se levantaba de su silla, acercándose a ella y se levantó de igual manera. Una vez estuvieron frente a frente, Menoli se arrodilló y cobijo una de sus manos entre las suyas.

-A mi también me gustaría estar siempre a tu lado Sharla, y esto tal vez no sería nuevo para nosotras después de todo lo que pasamos en el planeta Sobreviviente, que de hecho poco a poco me sirvió para darme cuenta de lo que realmente quería. Probablemente esto te sorprenda un poco e incluso te asuste, aunque espero que no. Lo que quiero decir es… -sacó una pequeña caja de los bolsillos de su falda y lo abrió delante de ella- ¿Te casarías conmigo?

 _Living without you is like TV in black and white,  
You turned me on and, brought color into my life,  
When I'm around you, suddenly I realize,  
That I was blind before, I saw the world with your eyes._

Sharla abrió los ojos de par en par, sintiendo su rostro arder y su corazón detenerse por unos instantes. Menoli no pudo sostener su mirada por más tiempo y se levantó, llevando su diestra a su mejilla y se acercó lentamente a sus boca, donde se detuvo a escasos centímetros.

-No tienes que responder aho…

-Si –contestó tajantemente y terminó con la distancia entre sus labios.

Ambas se abrazaron y continuaron besándose, compartiendo ese beso que sólo ellas sabían por cuanto tiempo habían estado esperando.

De pronto, Menoli se separó al sentir sus mejillas humedeserse, iba a disculparse porque creía que eran sus propias lágrimas, pero al encontrarse con los ojos frente a ella, los vio totalmente húmedos. Al darse cuenta las dos rieron nerviosamente, tratando de limpiarse.

 _Like TV in black and white._

-No tienes que llorar –exclamó Sharla con su voz entrecortándose.

-Podría decir lo mismo –dijo la de cabellos azules riendo ante la situación en que se encontraban.

-No porque yo… -intentó hablar, quitándose los lentes para limpiar mejor sus ojos- Ahora tendré que grabar otro mensaje para Luna y los demás para darles la noticia.

Menolí rió de nuevo sin poder contenerlo y abrazó a su, ahora futura esposa, con fuerza. La susodicha comenzó a reír también, llena de felicidad, segura de que lo que venía ahora sería una nueva aventura.

* * *

 _Buah_ tío, no he escrito fanfics como en mil años (uno, en realidad) y ya me siento vieja en esto xD Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, me llevé un buen rato escribiéndolo y aún más tratando de corregirlo pero al final decidí publicarlo... Antes de arrepentirme de nuevo(?)

P.D: si _alguien_ de casualidad lee esto y se pregunta porqué no he actualizado las otras historias que tengo, bueno... ¡Lo siento mucho! De verdad me pondré a trabajar en ello, quiero volver a mis rumbos en FF jajaja pero no tengo idea de lo que había planeado para ellas antes, y entre que lo recuerdo, entre que pienso en otra cosa, me tomaré mi tiempo.

Gracias por leer :D


End file.
